Customers utilize one or more applications provided by a computing resource service provider or other service provider to manage resources in a data center operated by the customers (e.g., on-premises) or in a remote network (e.g., off-premises), dependent on the customers' business needs. The one or more applications may be configured to enable a customer to migrate resources between their on-premises network environment and off-premises network environments, such as a computing resource service provider network environment. However, a customer desiring to maintain a variety of resources on-premises and off-premises may encounter numerous difficulties. For instance, a customer desiring to enable other users to access one or more resources located in an off-premises network environment may need to instruct these users to each create an individual account within the off-premises network environment. Further, the customer may need to access the off-premises network environment to define a level of access for each of these user accounts, which may increase the administrative burden of the customer in managing his or her resources on-premises and off-premises.